Running With The Wolves
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Hayden y Liam llegan a Forks acompañando al padre de Liam, nunca esperaron que en su camino a Seattle y descubrir la serie de asesinatos, sumergiera a la manada de Beacon Hills en un encuentro con aquellos que los mitos y leyendas ponen como sus enemigos naturales.


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV. Igualmente Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Si eres fan de Bella o no te gusta el slash, entonces no leas.**

 **Solo tengo dos advertencias para ustedes. Desde este capítulo, esto ya no se trata sobre Bella. De hecho ella va a pasar a ser un cero a la izquierda, no tendrá cabida en esta historia a menos que su personaje me sirva para algo. Por lo tanto la historia no seguirá la misma línea de acontecimientos de Eclipse.**

 **Y como tal parece ser una ley universal en todas las historias de Teen Wolf, crossover o no, habrá Sterek. Amo esta pareja. Y por supuesto, Edward tendrá como pareja a Jacob, o tal vez le de otra pareja, mujer u hombre, aún no estoy segura. Bella simple y sencillamente no merece a ninguno de los dos. Y no, no odio el personaje de Bella Swan, solo que nunca creí que ella realmente amara a Edward y su frase** _" **Nací para ser un vampiro** "_ **me lo confirmo. De hecho, acerca de** ** _Vida y muerte,_** **Meyer dijo que la obsesión de Beau por Edythe era mucho más notoria que la de Bella por Edward en Crepúsculo. Y vaya que tiene razón, ella misma nos lo está diciendo, que lo que Bella siente por Edward no es amor sino obsesión por ser un vampiro igual que él. De hecho solo he logrado enamorarme de su personaje en historias x-over en las que se le empareja con Damon Salvatore o Dean Winchester. Pero en fin, espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo.**

 **Una vez más, si eres fan de Bella o no te gusta el slash, entonces no leas.**

§

" ** _Encuentro violento de dos o más cuerpos"_**

§

 **Colisión**

Aún era temprano en la mañana cuando arribaron a la pequeña ciudad, la lluvia de ese día no amaino hasta que el coche se estaciono en el aparcadero del hotel de Forks. Sus ocupantes no tardaron en bajarse, el único adulto fue directamente a la pequeña recepción y pago por dos habitaciones donde pronto se establecieron.

El hombre de piel oscura miro a los dos adolescentes con ojo crítico, pensando si traerlos fue buena idea.

—¿Qué harán ustedes mientras yo estoy en el hospital?

—Bueno, Hayden y yo vamos a alquilar un coche con nuestro dinero e iremos a pasear—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hayden a su lado sonrió.

—Bien—dijo tomando su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Saco un par de dólares y se los entregó al rubio—. Ten esto y no quiero que me hagan arrepentir de haberlos traído.

—No lo haremos, señor Geyer. —El adulto sonrió.

—Hayden, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Ian.

—De acuerdo—acepto.

Después de eso el hombre se despidió de los adolescentes y salió rumbo al hospital de Forks dejándolos solos en el cuarto.

—Vamos—dijo Liam, tomando la mano de su novia.

Ambos tomaron juntos una ducha rápida, se cambiaron y pronto se encontraron rumbo a Seattle después de haber alquilado un coche. Fue el primer lugar que escogieron para ir a pasear. Hayden había insistido en que no podía irse sin visitar las tiendas. El joven lobo tuvo que recordarse que su novia era una chica que le encantaban las compras. A veces se preguntaba si no era influencia de Lydia.

—Fue buena idea acompañar a mi padre.

—Sí, fue una buena idea—La loba sonrió y luego se burló—. Sorprendente la forma en que convenciste a mi hermana.

—No te burles—se quejó el rubio—. Prácticamente fui su esclavo.

Hayden se rio al recordar lo que su novio había hecho para ganar el permiso de su hermana de venir con ellos en este pequeño viaje, era una suerte que Liam fuera un hombre lobo o sino no hubiera aguantado. A veces su hermana era peor que un sargento militar. Prendió la radio y fue cambiando de canal hasta que encontró una estación. Era un canal de noticias.

"— _Seattle está en un estado de terror—_ decía la voz de una periodista _—. La policía se encuentra desconcertada por la cantidad de asesinatos y desapariciones. Se especula que podría tratarse de una pandilla o los actos de un asesino en serie. Transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad de Seattle, Joanna McGuire, CNN._ "

—¿Asesinatos?—Hayden hablo mirando a Liam—. ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, _algo_ está pasando.

—Con _algo_ te refieres a **nuestro** tipo de **_algo_** —inquirió sin estar seguro.

—Tú no lo crees así—le dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Podría ser un asesino—sugirió con voz titubeante.

—¿En serio?—Lo miro con ligera burla.

Liam abrió la boca pero después la cerró sin decir nada. Estaba nervioso. No sabía si era por estar tan lejos de su manada y la posibilidad de enfrentarse a algo sobrenatural sin ellos aquí o porque estaba solo con su novia. Pero una voz en su interior le dijo que era lo primero y quedo confirmado cuando traspasaron el anuncio que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Seattle. Sus instintos afloraron en reflejo, como si su lobo supiera que había algo en la ciudad que no era normal. Que era algo que tenían que eliminar. Y en el asiento del copiloto Hayden estaba teniendo las mismas reacciones. Su lobo la instaba a buscar la amenaza y exterminarla.

—Necesitamos llamar a Scott—sentenció Hayden con un poco de dificultad. Había estado a punto de transformarse. Un vistazo a Liam le confirmo que el también.

—Está bien—contestó Liam, pero no se movió. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza el volante tratando de mantener el control.

Finalmente detuvieron el coche a la orilla de la carretera y fue Hayden quien saco su celular y marco el número de Scott poniéndolo en alta voz. Timbro tres veces hasta que este contesto.

— _¿Hayden?—_ Escuchar la voz de Scott fue como un bálsamo para la pareja. Sus lobos instintivamente se calmaron al escuchar la voz de su alfa aunque este no estuviera presente.

Ambos tomaron un momento para inhalar profundamente y terminar de calmarse.

— _¡Hayden!_ —La voz de Scott volvió sonando con preocupación.

—Aquí estoy—contesto—. Estoy con Liam y ambos estamos bien.

— _Bien. Me asustaste_ —dijo con un suspiro—. _¿Entonces qué está pasando?_

—Estuvimos a punto de perder el control hace unos momentos antes de llamarte—Hayden miraba a Liam mientras hablaba—. Fue repentino. Creo que es por los asesinatos que hay en la ciudad.

— _¿Qué asesinatos?_ —pregunto confundido—. _¿En qué ciudad están? Creí que estaban en un pueblo llamado Forks._

—Así era, pero vinimos de paseo a la ciudad de Seattle y escuchamos de los asesinatos por la radio, luego sucedió…

— _Espera_ —Scott la interrumpió—. _¿La ciudad de Seattle?_

—Sí, ¿por qué?—Hayden intercambio una mirada de inquietud con Liam—. ¿Tú sabes algo?

— _Una compañera de clase tuvo un funeral ayer por la tarde en su casa_ —explicó—. _Su prima fue asesinada en Seattle. Todos estuvimos presentes, pero de pronto Lydia empezó a escuchar voces. El caso es que algo, una criatura sobrenatural está matando personas en esa ciudad. Lo único que sabemos es lo que Lydia dibujo, tienen los ojos rojos sangre, son cada vez más y seguirán matando._

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto finalmente Liam después de escuchar con atención lo que Scott les estaba diciendo.

— _Porque cuando Lydia termino de dibujar, ella grito_.

Ambos suspiraron con cansancio que en realidad no sentían. Cuando Lydia gritaba solo significaban problemas, pero no sabrían que hacer sin ella. No por nada era una de las que estaba al mando cuando Scott y Stiles faltaban. Desde hace meses que nadie detectaba cosas sobrenaturales y ningún tipo de monstruo visitaba Beacon Hills ni sus alrededores. Tuvieron meses de descanso. Casi pudieron saborear volver a vivir una vida normal. Ahora parecía que esos días se habian acabado.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan?—Cuestiono Liam—. Dijiste que tenían los ojos rojos. ¿Son cómo la manada de alfas que nos contaste?

— _No son hombres lobo, tenemos una teoría, pero no estamos…_ —Scott fue interrumpido y un forcejeo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

De pronto Liam y Hayden escucharon varias voces discutiendo que ellos reconocieron. Eran sus amigos, al parecer todos estaban reunidos.

— _Son vampiros._

—¿Stiles?—dijo Liam, sin percatarse de lo que dijo. Iba a decir algo más pero su novia lo interrumpió.

—Espera, ¿hablas enserio?—La loba frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

— _Quiero decir_ —se escuchó un resoplido de exasperación de parte de Stiles—, _hola. Si, vampiros_.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—replico la loba.

— _Por los informes de la autopsia_ —esta vez fue la voz de Mason la que se escuchó. Estaban en altavoz.

— _Exactamente_ —hablo de nuevo Stiles—. _Según los informes la chica fue drenada de su sangre y presentaba varias mordeduras en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus venas principales y los restos de un líquido extraño que los exámenes no pudieron identificar, pero Deaton sí. —_ En el fondo se pudieron escuchar a Scott replicar: _"Dijo que necesitaba más pruebas"_. Stiles lo ignoro—. _Era veneno, lo que hace que sus víctimas se transformen o se paralicen. Está claro que, en vez de haber sido transformada_ —hizo una pausa, parecía estarse lamentando—, _ella fue la comida_.

—Dios—exclamó Hayden.

Liam suspiro. Los coches pasaban con velocidad a un lado de ellos. No tenía miedo pero si estaba inquieto. Vampiros era algo que nunca espero que en verdad existieran, pero si los hombres lobo eran reales entonces no había razón para que ellos no fueran reales también. Hacia un tiempo en que se dijo que en algún momento tenía que hacerse a la idea de que los mitos y leyendas tendían a hacerse realidad, sobre todo si vivías en Beacon Hills.

Tenía ganas de decir que no era asunto de ellos. Que no era su ciudad para proteger. Pero no podía ser egoísta y seguir permitiendo que personas inocentes fueran asesinadas y otras ser convertidas en algo que no pidieron. Él no era así y no era como sus padres lo criaron. Y se preguntó si a esas personas habría forma de salvarlas. Según el historial de su manada, hubo ocasiones en que la criatura sobrenatural pudo ser salvada evitando acabar con ella. Un claro ejemplo era Malia, que a pesar de vivir mucho tiempo como coyote y haber lastimado a personas inocentes, entre ellos su familia, escogió y tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte de la manada. Se preguntaba si estas personas tendrían la fuerza y el valor para escoger no ser un monstruo.

Pero eso nunca lo sabría sino iban allí y detenían a quienes estuvieran haciendo esto. Solo así tal vez algunos tuvieran una oportunidad.

La decisión se reflejó en su mirada, esto era algo que tenían que hacer. Había personas muriendo y otras siendo despojadas de su humanidad. Y él era parte de la manada McCall, ellos eran protectores de Beacon Hills y prácticamente de toda California.

Si hay alguien que podía hacer esto, eran ellos.

—Necesitamos detenerlos—sentenció. Una mirada a Hayden y supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

— _No creo que sea buena idea. Estarán solos_ —señaló Scott, la indecisión y preocupación eran claras en su voz. Estaba claro que sabía que Liam quería hacer esto a pesar de que eran solo ellos dos.

— _No lo estarán mucho tiempo_ —se escuchó la voz de Lydia—. _Ellos pueden ir investigando y evitar que alguien más salga herido. Nosotros saldremos hoy en la noche_.

Liam y Hayden esperaron pacientemente la decisión de Scott.

— _Está bien, pero tengan cuidado_ —advirtió Scott estando de acuerdo—. _Aún no sabemos qué tan fuertes pueden ser ni cómo detenerlos y sobretodo asegúrense de que nadie los vea, no podemos levantar sospechas. No creo que Seattle este tan acostumbrada a ver criaturas míticas corriendo por sus calles como Beacon Hills._

—Tendremos cuidado, confía en nosotros—dijo Hayden.

— _Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana por la tarde_ —se despidió.

Liam arranco el coche nuevamente uniéndose a la fila.

§§§

Pasaron horas hasta que llego la tarde recorriendo la cuidad fingiendo dar un paseo como si fueran visitantes, lo cual eran, pero ya no estaban de visita, estaban cazando. Varios aromas todos casi el mismo se dispersaban por la ciudad, al final siguieron solo uno. Llegaron a un muelle al atardecer y el olor les llego de golpe con la brisa que soplo. Se extendía por todo el lugar y entre los callejones que desembocaban ahí. Se ocultaba entre el aroma de agua salada y madera húmeda. Pero ahora podían olerlo con claridad, era el mismo olor que habían seguido. Al principio no supieron lo que se trataba. El olor era irritante para su olfato, sobretodo porque presagiaba muerte. Ahora que lo olían bien, era dulce, asquerosamente dulce y sin embargo un matiz de sangre se entrelazaba. El lobo dentro de ellos parecía saborear el aroma y grabarlo en su mente.

Entonces encontraron otro aroma entre todos los que dominaban el puerto.

—¿Sientes ese olor?—pregunto Liam, caminando hasta el inicio de la calle principal, en medio de las construcciones.

—Sí, huele como…—Empezó a decir Hayden, cerrando los ojos.

—Humano—dijo Liam, caminando metros hasta la orilla del muelle.

—Pero hay más aparte de este—apuntó Hayden confundida, siguiéndolo.

—Sí, pero cada humano huele diferente. Es por eso que podemos diferenciarlos y decir que hay muchos. Este es diferente porque en algún momento cambio, pero antes de eso sintió muchas cosas. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Hayden se concentró. Sintió la brisa soplar suave en su rostro y con ella todos los olores se rebelaron con más intensidad ante su olfato. Eran como químicos picando su nariz. Todos y cada uno de ellos únicos y con su propia fuerza. De todos solo unos se destacaron y ella pudo darles nombre. Era sorprendente. El olfato era un sentido que aún no había entrenado lo suficiente con Scott, pero su novio estaba resultando ser un buen maestro.

—Confusión, ansiedad y miedo, mucho miedo—pronunció para después fruncir el ceño—. Pero después cambia. Es igual a…

—Vampiro, creo que podemos estar seguros que este olor dulce es como huelen. Este olor en especial es de un humano que fue convertido en vampiro. El cambio que sufrió aún permanece a pesar de las lluvias.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Ya está anocheciendo—señaló viendo el cielo que poco a poco iba pasando del naranja a un profundo azul oscuro.

—Volveremos a Forks. Al menos por hoy descubrimos como huelen y que hay como quince de ellos.

Mientras ellos volvían al coche al otro lado de la ciudad una vampiresa pelirroja se movilizaba una vez más hacia Forks con tres vampiros neófitos.

§§§

El ambiente alrededor de la casa Cullen estaba extrañamente tranquila. Sus huéspedes por el contrario estaban en estado de alerta ante cualquier cambio entre el bosque y la integrante de su familia que podía ver el futuro.

Esperando.

Sentados en la sala, viendo un canal de deportes que no lograba capturar ni siquiera la atención de Emmett, todos estaban reunidos. No hablaban, no se miraban entre ellos. Sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en la situación que se vivía. Todos con expresiones de circunstancia. Rosalie, entre los fuertes brazos de Emmett, apuñalaba a Edward con sus pensamientos. Recordándole una y otra vez que esta situación no se estaría viviendo si no hubiera escogido seguir al lado de Bella. Una humana que ponía en peligro a su familia y la vida que habían logrado construir. Amenazados, no solo por Victoria y su ejército de vampiros neófitos, sino también probablemente por los mismos Volturi.

Si Edward no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos era solo porque Jasper mantenía un control sobre sus emociones al mismo tiempo en que estaba al pendiente de Alice.

A un lado de la ventana, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban abrazados viendo con impotencia a sus hijos, sobre todo a Edward. Quien llego a casa esa tarde molesto y angustiado por su pequeña pelea con Bella acerca de la amistad de ella con Jacob. Y tal vez la situación empeoro por haberle ocultado lo sucedido entre su hermano y el lobo, Paul, y la persecución de Victoria.

La quietud de todos se rompió cuando Alice se enderezo en su lugar.

Jasper inmediatamente le paso un brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros mientras que Alice se sumergía en un trance, sus ojos viendo hacia la televisión pero sin verla realmente. El resto de la familia aguardaba pacientemente a sus palabras sobre lo que veía.

Excepto Edward.

Él lo veía todo tan claramente como ella en su mente. Victoria, de nuevo en el bosque, saltando entre los arboles con la manada detrás siguiéndola pero sin ser realmente capaces de atraparla. Burlándolos al cruzar la frontera hacia su territorio y saliendo definitivamente de su alcance.

—Es Victoria, está de regreso—comunicó Alice.

—¿Cuándo?—Pregunto Esme.

—En menos de media hora.

—Edward—pronunció Carlisle y todos voltearon a verlo.

Edward se levantó del reposabrazos del sillón en el que había permanecido en las últimas dos horas sin ver a nadie. Siendo consciente que su padre le estaba dando la opción de decidir lo que harían y eso solo era una cosa… matar a Victoria. Entre más rápido acabaran con ella, la vida de Bella estaría a salvo.

—Iremos por ella.

—¿Y Bella?—Preguntó Alice.

—No le diremos nada, ella estará bien mientras este en La Push—su expresión demostraba lo poco que apenas toleraba esa idea—. Aunque se enterara de cualquier forma cuando Jacob y sus amigos se den cuenta de Victoria cerca de la reserva.

—Es tu decisión—concluyó Carlisle.

Pronto todos salieron de la casa sumergiéndose y desapareciendo rápidamente en el bosque. Recorriendo kilómetros hasta donde Edward y Alice les indicaron.

Sin darse cuenta, por encima de ellos misteriosamente las nubes le abrieron paso a la luna. Tan majestuosa con sus rayos de luz plateada haciendo colisión contra la tierra húmeda de los bosques. Bosques que dos de sus hijos pronto pisarían.

§§§

Bajaron del coche tan pronto como atravesaron el centro de la pequeña ciudad y estacionaron en medio de una carretera que llevaba a una reserva. Estaba oscuro y hacia frio, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Se adentraron en el bosque tan pronto como el olor les llego con fuerza abrumadora.

En su camino de regreso Liam había tenido un mal presentimiento. Acelerando hasta el punto máximo el auto, el tiempo que tardaron en regresar fue de una hora en lugar de tres.

Con los instintos a flor de piel nuevamente pero sintiéndolos con más intensidad, casi como si fuera luna llena, a ambos su lobo les decía que algo se acercaba a Forks, algo que tenían que cazar y eliminar. Ese deseo otra vez.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros de denso bosque en tan solo un par de minutos. Los arboles pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa a ambos lados. El único testigo de su presencia era la fauna nocturna que se escabullía al sentir la presencia de un depredador superior a ellos. No había ruido en sus pisadas, no había respiración pesada por la carrera que llevaban. Constantes entrenamientos en los bosques de Beacon Hills junto a la manada de Satomi, enseñándoles como ser prácticamente invisibles mientras cazaban, era ahora que daban resultado.

Entonces lo sintieron, estaba demasiado cerca.

El olor provenía de su izquierda, dieron un giro rápido. La tierra se elevaba y los árboles se dispersaban, una ventaja. Aceleraron. Los vieron aparecer en un borrón, eran dos y fue fácil darse cuenta que huían de algo pero no le tomaron importancia en ese momento. Olían a muerte y solo eso fue lo que necesitaron.

Se lanzaron detrás de ellos, iban a pocos metros pisándoles los talones.

—Son rápidos—señaló Hayden sin dejar de correr.

—Nosotros también.

Uno de los vampiros volteo y pudieron vislumbrar sus ojos rojos. Por reflejo soltaron un rugido. Más adelante pudieron escuchar el sonido del agua al correr. Supieron que se dirigían a una brecha por donde corría un rio, si los vampiros la cruzaban los perderían.

—Izquierda—dijo Liam y salió disparado a su objetivo con sus ojos brillando en un amarrillo dorado. Colmillos y garras al descubierto.

—El otro es mío—gruño Hayden con los mismos rasgos que Liam.

Con velocidad y fuerza intensificada lograron reducir la distancia que los separaba. Estaban a menos de un metro de ellos. La brecha del rio se acercaba. Liam supo que si saltaban sobre ellos en el momento que la cruzaran tendrían una mejor oportunidad de detenerlos y que no se escaparan. Una mirada con Hayden y ella entendió sus planes.

Aceleraron y en el momento en que los vampiros saltaron, ellos lo hicieron también.

Hicieron colisión en el aire soltando un rugido.

Llevándolos a caer en el rio con un fuerte choque contra el agua que hizo eco entre los árboles. Los dos vampiros rodaron unos metros chapoteando el agua fría y destrozando varias rocas que sobresalían de la superficie. Ambos, Hayden y Liam, cayeron de pie en el agua, que apenas les llegaba a las rodillas. Los vampiros también se levantaron después de unos segundos de desorientación. Agitaron sus cabezas, encorvados en sus marcos. Agitados, aunque no parecían estar respirando, sus ojos rojos los enfocaron. En ellos había un brillo sádico y desquicio descontrolado. Eran diferentes de los ojos rojos alfa de Scott, los de él, demostraban fuerza, poder y voluntad, pero sobretodo bondad.

Los vampiros se lanzaron al ataque. La pareja también hizo lo mismo pero en el último momento los esquivaron.

Liam se sumergió en el agua para luego emerger detrás del vampiro, tomándolo desprevenido. En un rápido movimiento lo tomo de ambos brazos jalándolos hacia atrás, coloco un pie en su espalda baja que hizo que el vampiro callera de rodillas con un siseo de dolor. Liam jalo ambos brazos hasta que estos se desprendieron de sus hombros con un sonido frio de cristal roto. Con otro movimiento rápido, sus mortales garras desgarraron su cuello sin ninguna dificultad separando la cabeza, la cual salió volando a la orilla.

Por su parte, Hayden brinco a un lado en un pedazo de tierra que sobresalía del barranco, impulsándose, volando por encima del vampiro sujeto su cabeza llevándoselo consigo en la voltereta. Azoto con fuerza al vampiro, quedando esté boca abajo y la mitad de su cuerpo sin tocar el agua, una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra, donde el agua estaba al ras del suelo. En una fracción de segundo, el vampiro mordió a la loba, pero esto no la detuvo para, con un giro limpio y rápido de sus brazos, desprendiera su cabeza soltando un rugido. Sin detenerse ahí, sujeto el cuerpo por la cintura y con un revés, sus garras lo destrozaron por la mitad.

Pasaron un par de minutos para poder calmarse después de eso. Retrajeron sus garras y colmillos, pero sus ojos permanecieron amarillos.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

Por un lado había cinco enormes lobos, todos de un diferente color de pelaje. Estaban agazapados y gruñían con sus colmillos al descubierto en señal de amenaza. Sus ojos, mostraban una inteligencia poco común en animales salvajes. Emitieron un rugido atronador que reverbero en el bosque cuando los vieron moverse más cerca. Rocas cayeron del barranco cuando dieron un paso más cerca de la orilla, la señal era clara: atacarían si se volvían a mover. El lado razonable de Liam le decía que debía tener miedo pero su lobo susurraba que esos enormes lobos, que más parecían una mala imitación de un verdadero lobo, no eran rivales.

Del otro lado del rio Hayden pudo ver a siete personas, pero su olfato le revelo que en realidad eran vampiros, la única diferencia es que su aroma dulce no estaba teñido de sangre humana y su lobo no reaccionaba de la misma manera en que lo hizo con los otros dos que acababan de matar. Y sus ojos en vez de rojo, eran dorados. Detalles como la piel pálida, de un blanco casi translucido, fue algo que pudo apreciar. Un rápido vistazo a los restos del vampiro que su novio mato, le dijo que esos vampiros fueron igual de pálidos que ellos.

Uno en especial capto su atención, era rubio y parecía ser el líder, en sus ojos había un atisbo de reconocimiento y repentino temor. Podía ver la fuerza de voluntad en no dar un paso atrás, pero fue otro que tenía una apariencia más joven el que los miro con ligera frustración y asombro en su mirada cuando finalmente hablo.

—Hijos de la luna—dijo en un susurro bajo.

Pero Liam y Hayden lo escucharon claramente.

El viento agito las copas de los arboles sobre sus cabezas.

El bosque de Forks estaba siendo testigo del encuentro de dos criaturas míticas que desde los principios de su creación han sido enemigos naturales.

Y ahora sus mundos se encontraban nuevamente.

Vampiros y hombres lobo.

§§§

 **Por favor, comenten. Necesito saber si les gusto para poder publicar el otro capítulo que ya tengo listo.**


End file.
